


A date?

by TurquoiseDragon



Series: Oblivious Otabek [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealous Otabek, M/M, Otabek has a crush, Otabek is oblivious, Pining, Yuri does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseDragon/pseuds/TurquoiseDragon
Summary: It almost felt like Yuri was trying to make him jealous on purpose.





	1. Chapter One

“Guess who has a date!” Yuri called as he lazily skated over to Otabek, his water break just beginning. 

Otabek tried to keep the neutral expression on his face. He had moved to St. Petersburg for training earlier that month, and he was incredibly happy with the arrangement. It was clear that Yuri was too, he had been smiling much more than usual, constantly telling Otabek how much he liked having him there. The only real downside to it, Otabek thought, was how difficult it was to spend so much time around what he was sure was an unrequited crush. 

Fighting the disappointment and jealousy worming their way into his mind, Otabek jokingly pressed a finger to his chin while pretending to be deep in thought.

“You do?” He asked after a moment. 

Yuri laughed, nodding his head in confirmation.

“Who is it, then?” Otabek asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Someone I met a while ago, you don’t know him.” 

Otabek hummed in response, deciding to get up and go back to practice. He wanted to immediately forget about Yuri’s new date, although he knew he wouldn’t be able to. He was quickly stopped by Yuri leaning close to him against the barrier. 

“Seriously, though,” Yuri said, “He’s the best. And really hot. He’s got the nicest brown eyes, and…”

Otabek tuned Yuri’s rambling about this new guy out. Despite his best efforts, he still managed to pick up bits and pieces. It almost felt like Yuri was trying to make him jealous on purpose. Otabek shrugged the feeling off, grateful for the distraction of his coach calling him back to work. 

 

His skating was off for the rest of that day, but thankfully it was only noticeable to him. As he changed in the locked room, Otabek couldn’t help but wonder who this guy was, envious that the guy had asked Yuri out before he did. Feeling somewhat defeated, Otabek roughly shoved the last of his stuff into his bag, preparing to head home and maybe eat the tub of ice cream he had stashed in the freezer. As he stood up to leave, he was immediately intercepted by Yuri.

“Beka, what are you doing tonight?” Asked Yuri, falling into step beside him as he walked toward the double doors leading out of the rink. 

“Don’t you have a date?” Otabek raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah.” Yuri seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to come.”

“On your date?” Otabek asked incredulously.

“It would be fun.” Yuri persisted. “He’s got this cute friend, maybe it could be like a double da-”

“No thank you.” Otabek cut him off, pushing open the doors.

He was stopped by Yuri’s hand grabbing onto his arm. 

“Come on, Beka.” Yuri paused, seeming to wait for a response. Otabek offered none. “Okay, fine. Just, be at my apartment at eight if you change your mind.”


	2. Chapter Two

As he waited at home, Otabek found that eight was approaching quickly. Why had Yuri invited him? 

“Because we’re friends,” He muttered to himself, “and friends go on double dates.” 

For what felt like hours, Otabek debated with himself over whether or not he should go. Yuri had sounded like he wanted Otabek to be there, but did he really want to go on a double date with his crush and crush’s potential new boyfriend? With his own date being someone he hadn’t met yet? 

Although he found that the cons basically outweighed the pros, Otabek decided to go anyway. After all, it couldn’t hurt. Probably. Sluggishly, he swung his legs off of the couch and began to get ready. 

 

Standing in front of his closet, Otabek realized that Yuri had never told him the dress code. Not wanting to embarrass himself, or Yuri for that matter, Otabek grabbed a miraculously unwrinkled button up and black jeans, deciding that he would be able to pass for either somewhat dressy or casual. 

 

He glanced at the clock. 7:30. His apartment was fairly close to Yuri’s, so he knew he would be able to arrive right on time. He sent a quick text to Yuri to let him know that yes, he was going to be there and grabbed his favorite leather jacket as an afterthought while heading out the door. 

After jogging downstairs at a comfortable pace, he headed to the garage. Turning on his motorcycle’s engine, Otabek buckled his helmet before driving off in the direction of Yuri’s apartment. ‘I hope this wasn’t a bad idea’, he thought as he sat for a moment at the red stoplight. This thought continued to run through his mind as he drew closer to his destination. 

At last, Otabek arrived. He parked his bike and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. After leaving his helmet with the bike, he distractedly ran a hand through his hair and walked up to Yuri’s door. He raised his hand and pressed the doorbell. The door was opened before it had finished ringing. 

“Beka, hi.” Said Yuri, moving over and gesturing for Otabek to come in. 

Otabek noticed that they were dressed similarly.

“Hey Yura,” He replied glancing around for others. It appeared to be just the two of them. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, they canceled,” Yuri responded nonchalantly. 

He didn’t seem too upset to have been canceled on by this date of his. 

“Should I just go home then?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shrugged. “Well, I still have the dinner reservation and I already bought movie tickets, so we could go just us.” 

‘Like a date’, supplied the little voice in the back of Otabek’s mind. He tried to ignore it.

“Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter Three

The two of them exited the apartment and Otabek lead the way to his motorcycle. He passed the extra helmet he kept with him to Yuri and climbed on, offering a hand to help Yuri on behind him. Yuri wordlessly accepted it, getting onto the bike. He immediately wrapped his arms around Otabek and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder. Although Yuri always did this, Otabek still felt his heart skip a beat every time. He hoped Yuri didn’t notice.

The ride to the restaurant was short, the comfortable silence between the two broken every so often as Yuri gave directions. When he had parked the bike and they dismounted, Otabek immediately missed Yuri’s hug. He didn’t say anything about it, of course. 

 

“Eight-thirty under Plisetsky,” Yuri told the hostess upon walking in. 

“Right this way.” She replied boredly as she checked the list, leading the two of them inside the restaurant toward a small corner booth.

As soon as the two of them slid into the booth, Otabek realized just how small it was. The two of them were squished by themselves; there was no way four people would have been able to fit. Yuri didn’t seem surprised, maybe he didn’t notice? Well, it wasn’t like there was anything they could do about it. The place was crowded. Besides, it wasn’t like it was a problem. 

\---------  
“And then it turned out that Potya had been on top of the curtain rod the entire time! Cats are ridiculous!” Yuri told him in a jokingly exasperated tone.

Otabek laughed. By the time the food had arrived, they had launched into an animated discussion about anything and everything. Time flew by, and it was over all too soon. Although they usually split it, when their waiter dropped off the check Yuri picked it up before Otabek could protest. It felt even more like a date, he mused. 

The movie theater was close by and they had a bit of time, so Otabek suggested that they walk there. Yuri had agreed, and it had seemed like a good idea. That is, however, until they had gotten about halfway there. The sun had set and the night wind bit at them. Yuri hadn’t worn a jacket, and when Otabek glanced over Yuri was visibly shivering. Quickly shrugging off his jacket, he draped it over Yuri’s shoulders. 

“Beka, you don’t have to-” Yuri started.

“But I want to.” Otabek finished for him, wrapping the jacket more securely around Yuri. 

Yuri smiled at him gratefully. The jacket was too big on him, but Otabek decided that it looked good. Yuri wore it all the way to the theater.


	4. Chapter Four

Yuri continued to wear the jacket once they had passed their tickets to the tired looking teenager collecting them at the door and gone inside the movie theater. The movie theater was fairly warm, warmer than it had been outside, but if Yuri wanted to continue to wear the jacket Otabek wasn’t going to object. 

They decided to skip the concession stand, seeing as they had just eaten, and headed further in to find their theater. 

“Over here, number eight,” Yuri told him after a moment, pointing toward the door.

Otabek followed him in. The last previews were playing as they entered the movie theater and most seats were already taken, so the two made their way to some empty seats near the back. They sunk into their seats just as the theater began to darken. 

\-----

About halfway through the movie, Otabek noticed that there was something up with Yuri. Every so often, Yuri would look over at Otabek with an expression on his face that Otabek couldn’t quite read. He seemed almost… frustrated? Otabek found himself wondering if he had done something. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Yuri moving over and leaning against the armrest dividing their chairs. ‘So he had wanted the armrest I was using,’ Otabek determined. 

Apparently, Yuri was still frustrated about something, though, because as soon as Otabek moved to let him use the armrest Yuri huffed softly but angrily. 

A minute later, Yuri’s hand shot out and grabbed Otabek’s hand. 

Otabek was startled, to say the least. He didn’t pull away though. Did friends hold hands? Maybe, he thought, although he doubted it. He had never seen Yuri holding hands with any of the other friends he had. Otabek hadn't held hands with any of his friends either. Maybe he was different? 

‘Maybe you’re more than a friend to him.’ said the little voice in the back of his mind. It always seemed to pop up at moments like this. Slowly, to test Yuri’s reaction, Otabek laced their fingers together. Yuri didn’t seem to react much, but if Otabek looked closely, he could see a hint of a smile on Yuri’s face. Turning back to the movie, he smiled a little too.


	5. Chapter Five

Yuri and Otabek held hands for the rest of the movie. In fact, they continued to hold hands after it ended and they exited the theater. They still held hands on the walk to where Otabek’s motorcycle was parked, neither of them mentioning it. 

Otabek was almost scared to mention it. What if mentioning it made Yuri pull away? What if Yuri said it didn’t mean anything? Thousands of ‘what if’ questions flooded his brain but Otabek shook them off. ‘Enjoy this while it lasts.’ He told himself.

When they reached the bike, Otabek unfortunately had to let go of Yuri’s hand with a muttered apology to climb on. Yuri got on the bike behind him and wrapped his arms around Otabek just like before. The silence continued as they drove, the roar of the bike too loud to have a proper conversation anyway. 

Finally, they reached Yuri’s apartment. On the walk up, Otabek wanted to pick up Yuri’s hand again, but his doubts stopped him. Yuri unlocked the door. 

“Well, I guess this is goodnight. I really had fun, Yura,” said Otabek, finally breaking the silence between the two. 

“I had fun too. Goodnight Beka,” replied Yuri, turning and opening the door. 

He paused.

“Wait,” He sighed.

“Yeah?” Otabek was confused.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri told him.

“For what?” Asked Otabek, more confused than before. 

What was Yuri apologizing for?

“I lied to you. My original date didn’t cancel.” Yuri took a deep breath. 

“Then why wasn’t he here?”

“He never existed.”

"What? Why?”

“I sort-of-kind-of made him up to trick you into going on a date with me.” 

Yuri spoke so fast that the words blurred together, and his face was incredibly red. 

“This was a date?” Otabek asked.

He could feel his own face heating up as well.

“I wanted it to be.” Yuri looked down.

Otabek reached out, gently tilting Yuri’s chin back up to look at him. 

“I did too.” He said.

Now it was Yuri’s turn to be confused.

“Really?” 

Otabek took a deep breath of his own. 

“I like you, Yura.”

“I like you too,” Yuri whispered.

Otabek pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a while, before Otabek tilted his head to whisper to Yuri.

“Does this mean if I asked you to be my boyfriend, you’d say yes?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
